Se busca virgen
by Kudreval
Summary: Sakura está cansada de su madre tratando de presionarla a una cita con el hijo de su jefe. Ella no quiere estar enganchada con cualquier tipo, especialmente uno rico, mucho menos uno que pondría un anuncio en el periódico en busca de una virgen, nada menos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! soy nueva en esto de fanfiction, espero y me valla bien!:D

En primera, **ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE**. Es una adaptación de el libro de Amber Carew, yo solo lo adapto!.

Sasuke, Sakura y ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**SE BUSCA VIRGEN**, _no se necesita experiencia._

Sakura se concentro enfocándose en el número de teléfono en la parte inferior del anunció personal y jadeo. Cogió el teléfono, marco la secuencia de números y tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa mientras escuchaba el zumbido electrónico de la línea. Cuando oyó la voz familiar al otro lado de la línea grito:

- Mama. ¿Cómo pudiste?

- ¿Cómo pude que, cariño? – Su voz en calma no engaño a Sakura ni por un minuto.

- Me estoy refiriendo al anuncio en el _ciudadano. – _Distraídamente, ella agarró un lapicero rojo de la colección de utensilios de escritura en el vaso de plástico azul de al lado del teléfono, y luego subrayo el anuncio.

- Oh, has visto eso, ¿lo hiciste? – El modo despreocupado de su mama la perturbaba. Había esperado que Sakura no lo viera.

- ¿Sabes cuántos locos te llamarán por un anuncio así?

- Si, cariño. Lo sé. Eres la primera.

Los dedos de Sakura se extendieron en lo plano sobre la mesa.

- ¡Madre!

¿Por qué ami? se pregunto ella. ¿Por qué he sido maldecida con una madre que se involucra en este tipo de locos sistemas?

- Así que, cariño, ¿estás llamando para aplicar? – La nota esperanzada de su voz, Sakura se puso en guardia.

- ¿Para qué exactamente? – pregunto ella con cautela.

- Para casarse con Sasuke Uchiha, por supuesto.

_Oh, no_. _No Sasuke otra vez_. Sasuke Uchiha. Su madre habría estado tras ella por los últimos dos años para que conociera al hijo de su empleador y Sakura había evitado exitosamente el evento hasta el momento. Ahora parecía que la meta de mama había evolucionado a matrimonio. Sakura reprimió un gemido.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver este aviso con casarse con el hijo de Uchiha?

- El Sr. Uchiha ha decidido que ha esperado mucho tiempo para que Sasuke se casara, así que ya sabes cómo te he dicho tomando en cuenta el tipo de persona que es el Sr. Uchiha, el ha decido buscar una esposa para su hijo. Me pidió que le ayudara. Todo el mundo siempre está hablando sobre el poder de los anuncios, así que pensé tratar con uno.

Sakura doblo la sección doblando el periódico a la mitad, luego la mitad otra vez, dejando el anuncio subrayado con rojo enfrente de ella. – ¿Esto no está yendo un poco más allá del llamado del deber? Después de todo, tú eres la jefa del personal de la empresa Uchiha, no de la vida personal de su familia. – Sakura oyó suspirar a su madre pesadamente.

- Sakura, el Sr. Uchiha ve conseguir una esposa para su hijo como un aspecto importante de continuidad del negocio.

Sakura soltó un bufido. – ¿El quiere herederos, quieres decir?

- Si. Es un hombre pasado de moda. El siente que esto es parte del negocio… y bien, Sakura, yo no podía decir no.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula. Tsunade su madre estaba muy dispuesta a estar intimidada. ¿Cuándo alguna vez aprenderá a rechazarlo?

- Si, podrías. Si el trato de despedirte, podrías demandarlo. El seria la burla de todos fuera de los tribunales cuando la gente se enterada de te despidió porque te negaste a ser una casamentera para su hijo. – Un suave suspiro de Tsunade susurro sobre la línea.

- Sakura, ya sabes que no me gusta crear problemas.

Sakura sabía esto muy bien. Cuando su padrastro había estado ocupado rasgando a Sakura en pedazos, haciéndola sentir como la tonta más incompetente de la tierra, Tsunade se había mantenido en silencio. Después, ella habría recogido los pedazos de la autoestima de Sakura y ayudo a ponerle un parche junto de nuevo, pero Sakura siempre había querido que entrara en escena y en realidad hablara por ella. _¿El padre de este joven Uchiha lo ha regañado? _Se pregunto Sakura. Probablemente no. El era probablemente mimado y viviendo del gran efectivo de su papa. Probablemente obtiene cualquier cosa que busca. Busca una esposa, asi que su papa acaba de ordenarle a su ciervo poner un anuncio en el periódico y conseguir una. Su mirada se desvió a la primera línea del anuncio.

_**Se busca Virgen.**_

Eso sonaba cómo un anuncio de un sacrificio humano. Probablemente casarse con Uchiha Jr. sería tan divertido como ser arrojado a un volcán. De hecho, probablemente sería aburrido en extremo. Después de todo, ¿qué tipo de personalidad podría tener si el chico necesitaba de su padre para buscar una esposa para el? Ella había pensado que aunque su atractivo fuera minimo, debería haber sido capaz de encontrar a alguien dispuesto a casarse con el por todo su dinero. Por supuesto, eso es lo que ellos estarían alardeando con este anuncio, y probablemente funcionaria. La mayoría de las mujeres encuentran la riqueza un gran atractivo, aunque Sakura no. Sakura encontraba esto difícil creer que el hijo en realidad estaría de acuerdo con algo como esto.

¿El iba solo a dejar tranquilamente que su padre escogiera una esposa para el? ¿Y como un padre sugiere una idea como esta? Ella pudo imagina a Uchiha convocando a una reunión con su personal y calmadamente discutiendo los pasos a seguir para la cacería de una novia. Probablemente pidió un análisis estadístico para determinar el porcentaje de vírgenes disponibles en la población alrededor de Ottawa y un informe de mercado para decidir que podría atraer al grupo de edad apropiada. Sakura negó con la cabeza, reprimiendo una risita.

- Entonces, ¿cómo a estado todo? – le pregunto.

- Bueno, el Sr. Uchiha le a estado sugiriendo a Sasuke casarse desde hace un tiempo, pero Sasuke – como todos los chicos – parece estar resistiéndose. Creo que es seguro para molestar a su padre como cualquier otra cosa.

- Mama, estoy segura de que este chico no avanza en su vida solo para molestar a su padre.

- A veces me pregunto. De todos modos, Sasuke acaba de volver la semana pasada. Recuerdas que te dije que se fue a dirigir un proyecto en Japón. Y su padre trato de concretar cuando iba a encontrar una esposa. Bien, quizá Sasuke ha estado pensando acerca de las cosas, sabes, porque un amigo cercano suyo perdió un hermano recientemente y a veces eso te hace pensar a veces a donde a donde está yendo tu vida. De todos modos, para hacer el cuento largo corto.

- Demasiado tarde, mama. – Sakura sonrió, pero Tsunade continuo, totalmente ajena a su comentario burlón.

- Sasuke le dijo que no se ha casado todavía, porque está buscando a una mujer que este… digamos… guardándose para el matrimonio. – Tsunade ignoro el bufido de desaprobación de Sakura. ¿Guardándose a sí misma? Dios mío. Este tipo debe ser sacado de la Edad Media. Eso explica porque sigue disponible a los treinta y un años. También quiere a una mujer que este cerca de su misma edad.

Sakura trazo un dedo a lo largo del contorno del avión representado en su taza de café purpura. – Apuesto a que no hay muchas de esa descripción flotando alrededor.

- Precisamente ese es mi punto. Eso es porque tú serías tan perfecta.

Sakura apretó los ojos con fuerza. Tendría que haberlo visto venir.

- ¿Por qué crees que yo cumpliría con los requisitos?

- Oh, no seas tonta, cariño.

A Sakura le molestaba el hecho de que Tsunade pensara que la conocía muy bien. Pero ella calificaba en eso. Sakura valoraba su cercanía tanto como Tsunade lo hacía. Tsunade siempre había creído en ella, siempre la había hecho creer en sí misma. A diferencia de su padrastro.

- Creo que él sería perfecto para ti.

- Crees que su chequera seria perfecta para mí, querrás decir.

- Cariño, no hay nada de malo en casarse con un hombre rico.

- Lo hay si esa es la única razón para casarse con él. – Ella tomo un sorbo de café tibio.

- Hasta ahora no has encontrado una buena razón para casarte con nadie. O incluso citas para el caso, - se quejo ella -, pero creo que una vez que conozcas a Sasuke podrías no casarte con el por su dinero.

- Entonces dímelo.

- El es magnífico. – La voz de Tsunade se había deslizado en su tono persuasivo.

- Grandioso, entonces me casaría con el por su aspecto en su lugar. – Ella golpeo su taza sobre la mesa.

- Eso no es lo que quise decir.

- Mama, sabes lo que siento por los ricos.

La voz de Tsunade se suavizo. – Si, lo sé, cariño, pero tienes que recordar, tu padrastro era solo un hombre. No todos los hombres ricos son como Orochimaru – prosiguió Tsunade -, y yo personalmente puedo garantizar que Sasuke no lo es.

Oh, mama. Tú y yo no vemos el mundo de la misma manera. Todos los hombres ricos son egoístas y hambrientos de poder. Así es como llegan a ser ricos.

- No quiero hablar de esto.

Sakura podía percibir un sonido al otro lado de la línea, probablemente Tsunade jugando con una pluma, como tendía a hacer cuando hablaba por teléfono. – Sakura, si te limitaras a conocer a Sasuke…

- ¡No empieces con eso otra vez! Yo no quiero conocerlo y definitivamente no quiero casarme con él.

Sakura tomo un puntero rojo que estaba situado enfrente de ella, y ella se inclino sobre la mesa para dejarla caer de nuevo en la copa, accidentalmente golpeo su taza y derramaron unas gotas de su café en el periódico. Cogió algunos pañuelos faciales de la caja en la mesita y seco las gotas de liquido obscuro. – ¿Cómo sabes si tu no…?

- Deja de presionarme. ¿Por qué presionar a tu única hija con un extraño, de todos modos?

- Sasuke no es un extraño.

- El lo es para mí – chillo Sakura.

- Esta bien, Sakura. Cálmate. Mira, vamos a olvidar todas estas tonterías por el momento. No nos hemos visto desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no vienes al centro de la ciudad y vamos a almorzar?

- No tengo tiempo, mama. Tengo una lección que empieza a la una. Podría ir esta noche, sin embargo.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes temprano para el almuerzo, entonces? – Su voz cambio de nuevo a ese tono razonable y persuasiva que ella hacia bien -. Si llegas aquí alrededor de las 11:30, nosotras podríamos terminar a tiempo.

¿Por qué Sakura tenía la sensación de que Tsunade estaba tramando algo?

- No lo sé. – Hecho un vistazo a su reloj. Diez y media.

- Estará muy apretado.

- Mira tengo que irme. Me esperan en una reunión en cinco minutos. Nos vemos a las once y media. ¿Por favor?

Habia pasado más de una semana desde que se habían juntado. Sakura había cancelado la cena el martes pasado porque había tenido que trabajar hasta tarde. Ella suspiro. – Esta bien, mama.

- Gracias, cariño. Y, Sakura… ponte algo bonito, ¿lo harías? No la chaqueta de cuero y pantalones vaqueros de costumbre. Me gustaría que te vieras presentable cuando vienes a mi oficina.

Sakura empezó a tener dudas.

- Y no demasiado llamativo. Tu traje negro con una blusa blanca bonita sería apropiado.

- Mama…

- Adiós, querida. Me tengo que ir.

Tsunade colgó antes de que Sakura pudiera terminar su protesta. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien que Sakura amaba tanto fuera tan molesta? Llamo al trabajo para comprobar su horario de la tarde, luego fue a ducharse y a vestirse – con su traje escarlata – con una blusa blanca bonita.

Sakura llego al edificio de la oficina de Tsunade un cuarto después de las once, se registro en la recepción en el vestíbulo y cogió el ascensor libre por primera vez. Se acaricio el cabello enrollado en la parte posterior de su cabeza y agarrado con un broche de oro, revisando mechones sueltos. Este peinado, su única otra concesión a la petición de su madre de vestir a manera conservadora, causó un peso tirando de la parte de atrás, dándole un dolor de cabeza. _Tal vez debería bajarlo_, pensó, al igual que las puestas del ascensor se agitaban abiertas. Demasiado tarde.

- Sakura. Ahí estas. Tsunade se quedo esperando en el octavo piso y subió a bordo. – Tengo que dejar unos papeles en la oficina ejecutiva antes de irnos. – Apretó el botón para el piso veintidós.

- ¿No puedes hacer eso cuando volvamos? – Sakura no quería llegar tarde. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor procedió a subir.

- Solo será un minuto, cariño.

Tsunade miro el atuendo de Sakura críticamente, pero no dijo nada. Fueron en silencio todo el camino hasta la cima. Sakura tiro del dobladillo de la chaqueta. Trato de hacer a un lado los sentimientos de inadecuación que acompañaron la idea de visitar la oficina de un hombre rico como Uchiha. No iba dejarse intimidar. Cuando salió del ascensor, Sakura miro a su alrededor, sintiéndose un poco abrumada a pesar de su determinación. Grandes palmeras en una maceta se interponía entre cada columna del ascensor y una lujosa alfombra verde salvia cubría el suelo. Una mujer rubia esbelta estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio de color crema en el menor tinte de rosa en la veta de la madera. Miro su llegada y le sonrió.

- Hola, Tsunade. ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien, Hinata. Tengo algo para Sasuke.

Agito la carpeta de manila en la mano. - ¿Esta aquí? – Miro alrededor con expectación.

- No, el esta mudándose a su apartamento hoy. Ya lo conoces. No lo dejara en manos de la mudanza. Tiene que encargarse de eso el mismo.

_El no confía en ellos, querrás decir,_ creía Sakura. Típica actitud de hombre rico. – Es una lastima que no se haya detenido diez minutos antes – continuo la mujer – Estaba aquí para recoger unos papeles que quiere revisar el fin de semana. – Ella tomo el sobre de Tsunade y miro la etiqueta. – ¿El necesita esto rápido? Podría enviar al mensajero.

Mientras Tsunade y la secretaria Hinata discutieron los detalles del envió de los documentos, Sakura se acerco a la sala de estar pasando el mostrador de recepción. Ventanas de piso a techo abarcaban un lado de la zona y dos sillones blancuzcos de cuero invitando a sentarse en una disposición cómoda alrededor de una mesa de café de cristal cuadrado, establecida para aprovechar la vista. Sakura se quedo mirando la ciudad puesta a sus pies, el lago Dow brillando bajo la luz del sol de la tarde. El destello blanco de una aeronave en las claras profundidades del cielo le llamo la atención.


	2. Chapter 2

En primera, ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Es una adaptación de el libro de Amber Carew, yo solo lo adapto!.

Sasuke, Sakura y ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Discúlpenme si encuentran alguno errores por ahí, prometo no volverlos a cometer! Disfruten!

¡Oh, caramba! Ella no había verificado que el Puff, su avión favorito, estaría listo para su lección de la una en punto. Había reservado el Puff la semana pasada, pero el avión había estado en mantenimiento regular ayer y ellos encontraron algunos problemas. Sakura abrió su bolso para coger su teléfono celular, pero no estaba allí. Debía haberlo dejado cargando en casa.

Miro a su alrededor por un teléfono y, cuando no vio uno, se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa de la secretaria. – Tengo que hacer una llamada rápida.

Hinata señalo con la mano el teléfono de su escritorio. – Adelante. – Hinata hizo clic en el botón al lado de la etiqueta "Línea 2" y empujo el teléfono hacia el borde de la mesa, sosteniendo el receptor. Sakura se acerco y lo tomo, y marco el número del aeropuerto.

- Hola, ¿Ino? Es Sakura. – Se aparto de Tsunade y Hinata para que su voz no interfiriera con su conversación, luego se recostó contra el borde de la mesa.

- Hola, Sakura. ¿Qué pasa?

- No estoy segura si tengo un aeroplano para mi lección de la una.

- Estas reservado con Lee, ¿no? – pregunto Ino y Sakura murmuro una respuesta afirmativa -. Déjame ver.

Sakura oyó el clic de las teclas y sabía que Ino estaba mirando a las citas en el computador.

- Puff está escrito aquí.

- Lo sé, pero seguía estando en el último servicio según oí.

- Ah, claro, esa cosa del aceite que gotea. Espera.

Sakura oyó el grito de Ino con alguien en el donde y un momento después volvió al teléfono. – No hay problema. Esta todo listo.

- Gracias Ino, te veo a la una.

Sakura colgó el teléfono y se volvió para ver a un hombre de pelo gris en un traje azul marino bajar del ascensor. Ella se puso de pie y tiro del dobladillo de la chaqueta para enderezar las arrugas que se habían formado, y luego la aparto a los lados. Sus penetrantes ojos negros rastreando su traje desde el cuello hasta el dobladillo y frunció la boca en una mueca.

- Sr. Uchiha. – Hinata se levanto con el sobre de Tsunade y un par de carpetas en la mano -. Tengo algunos recados para entregar antes de la reunión de esta tarde.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y Hinata se alejo rápidamente. Su mirada se poso en Tsunade.

- Tsunade – dijo - . ¿Es este un nuevo empleado que debo conocer?

- No, Sr. Uchiha. Esta es mi hija, Sakura.

La mirada de él se intensifico, ya que paso de nuevo a Sakura y ella reprimió una urgencia abrumadora de doblar las manos delante de ella y bajar su mirada al suelo. En cambio, subió los hombros y se encontró con su franco escrutinio de frente.

- Así que, por fin la tengo aquí, ¿verdad? Bueno, vamos señorita. Vamos a tener una pequeña charla.

Su espalda se puso rígida. Tsunade podía tener que responder a este hombre, pero Sakura no. – No, lo siento, Sr. Uchiha – respondió Sakura -. Mama y yo estábamos dirigiéndonos al almuerzo y la verdad es que no tengo tiempo.

- Tonterías. – El Sr. Uchiha agarro del hombro de Sakura y la condujo hacia la puerta de su oficina. Sakura entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba de nuevo a Tsunade, en silenció pidiendo que la sacara de esta situación. Tsunade le envió una mirada suplicante. Esa mirada que le rogo que no hiciera problemas. Sakura sabía que no podía ignorar esa mirada. Después de todo, Tsunade la había entrenado mas de veintiocho años. Sakura suspiro, sabiendo que había sido engañada. ¿Había Tsunade planeado esto desde el principio? ¿O estaba simplemente tomando ventaja de una oportunidad?

Sakura tiro de su brazo liberándose y siguió a Uchiha a través de la puerta de la oficina odiando la posición forzada en que su madre la puso. El interior de la oficina ejecutiva, era incluso más lujoso que la zona de recepción, era tan intimidamente como impresionante.

Sakura odiaba las descaradas pantallas de riqueza y, aun sabiendo que una empresa debe tener una oficina que refleje una situación financiera positiva, los adornos lujosos la hacían sentirse incomoda. Ventanas de piso a techo formadas por más de una pared de la oficina del Sr. Uchiha, enviando la luz del sol deslumbrante en la habitación, rebotando en él una superficie del escritorio de caoba pulida brillante. Tsunade pasó por delante de las sillas de cuero verde obscuro alrededor de una mesa cuadrada de madera de cerezo café, frente al escritorio donde Uchiha estaba sentado viéndolas con penetrantes ojos negros.

- Siéntese – dijo el Sr. Uchiha, indicando las sillas frente a él, Tsunade se sentó, tirando a Sakura al asiento de su lado.

- Asi, Tsunade, esta es la hija de la que me has contado mucho. – Uchiha circulo a su alrededor, inspeccionando cada detalle de su apariencia, desde los bordes de su pelo rosa claro, bajando a las líneas de su ropa ajustada, vestido de lino rojo, hasta la punta de sus zapatos rojos a juego -. Ella ciertamente es tan bonita como afirmas. Me preguntaba, sabiendo que a través los ojos de una madre…

Sakura sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían. El cumplido se le fue de la mano, lo dijo mas como una valoración de los activos del año, el escenario le irrito sus dientes. Mantuvo la boca fija cerrada, recordándose a sí misma que se trataba del empleo de su madre y que ella no quería que su madre se metiera en problemas. Le tomo mucho ser convincente.

- Yo sé lo que quiere decir, Sr. Uchiha. – Tsunade sonrio, como si el cumplido estuviera dirigido a ella misma -, Y ella es muy inteligente, también. Tiene un título universitario.

Sus cejas se arquearon. - ¿En qué? ¿Economía Domestica?

Sakura hervía aun más.

- Ahora, realmente, Sr. Uchiha – respondió Tsunade -. Sabe que las mujeres hacen más que quedarse en casa y hacerse cargo de ella hoy en día. Míreme.

Sakura gimió para sus adentros. Su madre trabajaba en personal, un área donde las mujeres eran bien aceptadas. Sakura apostaría que no había ninguna mujer en el aspecto técnico de la empresa del Sr. Uchiha.

- Deja que la chica hable por sí misma, Tsunade. ¿Bueno, Sakura?

- Tengo un titulo en matemáticas con opción en Ingeniería.

- ¿Eh? – Sus penetrantes ojos negros entrecerrados, filtrando escepticismo de él.

- Ingeniería Mecánica. – aclaro Sakura.

Este hombre le recordaba a su padrastro. Orochimaru había burlado sus esfuerzos en la escuela. Hasta el punto de hacerla creer que nunca llegaría a nada. Siempre le había hecho sentirse como una tonta incompetente, pero a pesar de ello, ella lo habría logrado a través de la universidad – en el campo de un hombre nada menos – y su sueño de carrera estuvo a su alcance.

- ¿Así que eres ingeniero?

- No. No exactamente…

- ¿Ganaste un titulo y luego no lo usaste? – El entrecerró los ojos -. He oído de mujeres que van a la universidad para ganarse el SRA.

En otras palabras, para encontrarse un marido. Sakura se levanto y aspiro una bocanada de aire amplio, dispuesto a derramar un torrente de palabras de enojo en respuesta, Tsunade la agarro del brazo y tiro de ella de nuevo en su silla.

- Sakura no es así. Ella es del tipo de persona que le gusta estar bien preparada para todo lo que emprende. Quiere ser un piloto comercial. Y si eso no funciona, sus habilidades le ayudaran a perseguir otras cosas.

Uchiha negó con la cabeza. – Nada de eso realmente importa. Ella no tendrá una carrera si se casa con mi hijo. Ser inteligente es bueno, sin embargo. A Sasuke no le gusta el tipo de rubia tonta.


	3. Chapter 3

En primera, **ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE.** Es una adaptación de el libro de Amber Carew, yo solo lo adapto!.

Sasuke, Sakura y ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Su estomago se contrajo en un nudo apretado, duro.

- ¿Si me casara con su hijo? ¿Cree que estoy aquí por ese anuncio estúpido? – Diciendo esto Sakura se puso en pie, dio un paso fuera del alcance de Tsunade -. ¿Qué quieres decir si yo?...

Uchiha le clavo una mirada afilada. – Bueno, no se consigue la posición automática, ya sabes. Quiero asegurarme de que eres la apropiada antes de presentarte a él.

_¿Presentarme a el? _Dios mío. Parecía que iba a ser una especie de regalo.

- Bueno, usted puede…

- Sakura, por favor. – Las palabras de Tsunade cortaron lo que habría sido una réplica muy grosera. Tsunade era suave hablando, ella podría encontrar un propósito cuando el estado del volumen así lo exigía. En su mirada haces-como-yo-te-digo-o-te-estrangularé-, Sakura miro. Si este hombre dice una cosa más ofensiva…

- Hablando de permitente – comenzó Uchiha, sentado a su escritorio -. Mi hijo está en busca de una mujer que puede, por así decirlo, vestir de blanco para la boda. Estoy muy contento de saber que mi hijo tiene en tan alta estima la virtud.

_Sí, claro. Como si ha seguido estos axiomas el sí mismo._ Las palabras se escabulleron otra vez de la mente de Sakura pero exitosamente las mantuvo para sí misma. Apenas. El Sr. Uchiha cruzo las manos sobre la mesa y miro directamente a los ojos de Sakura, evaluando.

- Supongo que cumples con los requisitos.

Sakura puso rígida la espalda y respiro hondo lista para salir cortando algún comentario.

- Si, así es – interrumpió Tsunade.

- ¿Y por qué es eso?

Sakura parpadeo, expulsado por su audacia. - ¿Cómo dice?

- A mi me parece muy extraño que una chica atractiva no se ha metido en la cama con alguien. Teniendo en cuenta la moral de los jóvenes de hoy. ¿Hay algo mal contigo?

¿Mal contigo? ¿MAL CONMIGO? ¿Este hombre, que estaba buscando una esposa virgen para su hijo entrevistando a las mujeres en su oficina de negocios y estaba preguntando si había algo malo en ella?

- ¡Esto lo está! - replico Sakura -. Yo no tengo que aguantar esto. – Giro sobre sus talones y pisoteo hacia la puerta.

- ¡Sakura, espera! – Las palabras de su madre yendo tras ella cuando irrumpieron pasando la secretaria en la oficina exterior y pasando por los ascensores a las escaleras. Empujo la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo, sin darle tiempo a su madre para aclarar las cosas con ella y hacerla sentir culpable. Tiro el clip de la parte posterior de la cabeza y se lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, dejando que el cabello cayera libre por los hombros, con la esperanza que esto ayudaría a disminuir su dolor de cabeza. El sonido de su madre llamándola por su nombre por el hueco de la escalera, y los ecos y respuestas, solo la hacía descender más rápido. Tsunade no la seguiría por las escaleras y los ascensores en este edificio siempre tardaban una eternidad en llegar, sobre todo durante la hora del almuerzo. Si todo iba bien, Sakura sería capaz de escapar del edificio sin tener que enfrentarse a Tsunade.

* * *

Ella no era hermosa, pero era confiable. Sasuke suspiro mientras abría la puerta de la camioneta vieja destartalada de su amigo, Naruto, conocido como _Old Orange_ y arrojo los documentos que había estado llevando en el asiento del pasajero. Gracias a dios que Naruto le había entregado las llaves, aunque a regañadientes, cuando Sasuke encontró su coche bloqueado en la entrada por el camión de mudanzas. La puerta chirrió por las bisagras oxidadas. Sasuke se metió y cerró la puerta detrás de el. El sonido que produjo hizo eco por el garaje subterráneo del gran edificio de oficinas.

Empujando las llaves en el encendido, miro a través del parabrisas a tiempo para ver una ráfaga de tela roja y largo cabello rosa en remolino. Los zapatos de tacón de la mujer golpeaban el suelo con una fuerza que podría dividir concreto. Sus ojos brillaban con furia desenfrenada, y sus mejillas a juego con el color de su traje. Si hubiera sido un personaje de dibujos animados, el artista mostraría vapor saliendo de las orejas y la habría dibujado con el cuerpo de Jessica de Roger Rabbit, piernas largas, una esbelta cintura y amplias curvas en los lugares correctos.

- Increíble – murmuro para sí mismo. Su boca se estiro en una sonrisa mientras miraba el pisotear de ella en el estacionamiento al amarillo neón luminiscente –. Señor, no me gustaría estar en su camino.

Giro la llave en el encendido y el camión volvió a la vida o más precisamente, farfullo. Empujando la palanca de cambios a primera, Sasuke coordino los pedales del acelerador y del embrague para llevar el vehículo a una aceleración suave. Todo fue bien mientras cambiaba a segunda, pero al entrar en la rampa hacia el nivel siguiente, falló el motor y murió. Sasuke apago el motor y trato de arrancar el camión de nuevo. No paso nada. Ni siquiera un alentador resoplido.

– Grandioso. – Sasuke puso los cambios a neutro, tiro del freno de mano y luego salió.

Se quedo mirando el vehículo por unos momentos, pensando, luego dio una patada al neumático. No sirvió de mucho, pero hizo que Sasuke se sintiera mejor. Si solo supiera algo acerca de los motores.

Pero Naruto había sido siempre el que se ensuciaba las manos. Sasuke había perseguido más esfuerzos intelectuales. Se rasco la cabeza. Tal vez si el abría el capo…

Un agudo sonido pitando robo su atención, un coche se había detenido detrás de el. Cuando vio el amarillo neón deslumbrante dama-de-rojo en él desde el interior, una sonrisa tiro de sus labios. Esto podría ser interesante.


	4. Chapter 4

En primera, ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Es una adaptación de el libro de Amber Carew, yo solo lo adapto!.

Sasuke, Sakura y ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Sus palmas se estrellaron contra la bocina de nuevo y Sasuke se encogió de hombros ampliamente. Ella abrió la puerta y salió hacia él con rabia amenazante en sus ojos verdes. El se maravillo de la forma en que sus rasgos angelicales contrastaban con el aura endiabladamente sexy pulsando desde ella. Hombre, era preciosa.

Ella se detuvo a casi un metro de él y planto las manos en las caderas. – ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? – Ondeo un brazo hacia el _Old Orange -_. Está bloqueando la salida.

El cruzo los brazos y se apoyo contra la puerta de la camioneta, sin dejar de sonreír, intentando disfrutar de este encuentro.

– ¿Siempre responde sus propias preguntas? – dijo el arrastrando las palabras perezosamente.

– ¿Qué? – Con confusión frunció el ceño.

El se encogió de hombros. – Tiene razón, estoy bloqueando la salida.

Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados. – ¿Por qué? – chillo ella.

Su sonrisa se ensancho. – Estoy atascado.

– ¿Atascado? – Sus manos se cerraron en puños –. ¿Qué quiere decir con "atascado"?

– Ya lo sabe. La camioneta dejo de funcionar. No puedo hacer que se mueva. – El palmeo cariñosamente el vehículo –. Está atascada.

Ella le lanzo una mirada al _Old Orange _con los ojos entrecerrados. – ¿Qué hay de malo con esto?

– Señora, si yo supiera eso, no estaría atascado ahora ¿no?

Ella respiro profundamente, expandiendo el pecho de una manera atractiva, luego, dejo salir el aire en un silbido agudo.

– Oh, por el amor de Dios. Si no funciona, ¿Por qué no le echa un vistazo al motor en lugar de quedarse parado?

– Dudo que haría mucho bien. Yo no sé nada acerca de motores. – Sasuke no tenía ningún interés en cualquier cosa mecánica. Nunca lo había tenido.

– ¡Genial! Justo lo que necesito. Un deportista inútil. – Miro hacia el ascensor y luego a la camioneta. Empujando hacia arriba las mangas de su chaqueta impecable y a la medida, se dirigió hacia la parte delantera de la camioneta –. Abra el capo, ¿sí?

Sus cejas se arrastraron hacia arriba con sorpresa. – ¿Qué? – Seguramente, ¿ella no podía querer decir…?

Ella gruño algo incomprensible mientras lo hacía a un lado para abrir la puerta del conductor. Maniobro bajo el tablero, cerro de golpe la puerta de la camioneta, y se encamino alrededor del capo. Sasuke observo con fascinación como el capo se levantaba como una boca gigante dispuesta a tragársela. Moviéndose hacia adelante para verla inclinarse sobre la maraña de tuberías y cables conectando diversos trozos de piezas mecánicas, se maravillo de la diferencia entre esta mujer y con las que el salía. Esas mujeres ni si quiera viajarían en este vehículo y mucho menos revisar bajo el capo.

La dama de rojo de puso de pie, mirando a la maquinaria dentro de la boca de la camioneta como si esta la hubiera ofendido. Cerró el capo con un golpe.

– Vamos a tener que empujarlo fuera del camión. – Miro a su alrededor y señalo hacia un espacio de estacionamiento vacio en la parte inferior de la rampa –. Si lo movemos hacia allí debería tener suficiente luz para ver lo que pasa.

– ¿Empujar? – le pregunto él con incredulidad. – ¿Quiere decir usted y yo?

Ella apretó sus manos en las caderas. – Bueno, yo no voy a empujarla por mi cuenta. – Señalo la puerta del conductor. – Usted dirige mientras yo empujo desde aquí.

– Pero… – El empezó a protestar de que ella estaría tomando la mayor parte del peso, pero no lo dejo terminar.

– No se preocupe – respondió ella, como si fuera capaz de leer su mente –. Con la pendiente de la rampa, la gravedad hará la mayor parte del trabajo, entonces el impulso se encargara del resto. Deje la puerta abierta para que una vez que haya ido lo suficiente lejos, pueda saltar dentro y poner el freno.

El negó con la cabeza mientras cumplía. Esta mujer estaba llena de sorpresas. Inteligente, bella, y no tenía miedo de ensuciarse las manos. Una combinación excepcional. Le encantaría conocerla mejor.

Ella salto en su propio coche y lo saco de en medio, luego juntos empujaron la camioneta hacia el lugar que había sugerido. El casi esperaba verla saltar en su coche y largarse, dejándolo varado, pero no lo hizo. Regreso al capo y lo abrió de nuevo. Murmurando para sí misma, mientras maniobraba con el motor. Sasuke coloco el pie en un saliente de cemento de casi un metro de altura y apoyo el codo en la rodilla. Nada de lo que ella hacia significaba algo para él, así que disfruto de ver la curva deliciosa de su trasero y los pequeños cambios emocionantes que hacia mientras tiraba de varias partes de la maquinaria.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación mientras se enderezaba y se volvió hacia él, golpeando sus manos hacia atrás y adelante la una con la otra.

– No puedo arreglarlo. Va a tener que llamar a un taller.

Sus cejas se arquearon hacia arriba. ¿Ella era toda promesa y ninguna entrega? – ¿Por qué creyó que podría?

Sus manos se detuvieron y una expresión feroz apretó sus facciones. – Si yo tuviera una correa de ventilado usted estaría en su camino en diez minutos, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir a comprar piezas de repuesto de un extraño. – Ella se miro las manos. Grasa negra teñía su piel blanca. Dio un paso hacia el, con las palmas hacia arriba, pareciendo expectante –. ¿Tiene un trapo?

No podía recordar haber visto uno en la camioneta. El se encogió de hombros. – Me temo que no.

Ella exhalo un profundo suspiro y avanzo hacia él como una leona enjaulada. Entrecerró los ojos y su mirada se poso en su rodilla levantada. Con calma, y aparentemente sin remordimiento, arrastro sus manos a través de las piernas a la altura del muslo de su pantalón de mezclilla, dejando oscuras vetas sucias. Se habría reído a carcajadas si ella no hubiera parecido tan feroz, entonces la sensación de sus manos acariciando su muslo se registro y su cuerpo reacciono de la manera más natural posible. Sus vaqueros se volvieron incómodamente apretados. Se detuvo admirando su ira apasionada y empezó a imaginar su respuesta apasionada a el bajo las sabanas.

La curiosidad cambio a una necesidad pulsante. Esto tenía que parar, ahora, o haría algo para satisfacer esa impulsiva curiosidad. El la agarro por las muñecas y sostuvo las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba.

Ella apretó los labios con fuerza, deliciosos, rosados, labios de aspecto muy _besable _mientras lo miraba, como si lo desafiara a tomas represalias. A pesar del acero en sus brillantes ojos verdes, algo le decía que su inquebrantable control era más valentía que otra cosa. Sintió un pequeño temblor de incertidumbre debajo de su expresión de auto confianza.

¿Era la leona realmente un gatito disfrazado? A él seguramente le encantaría hacerla ronronear, pero no por ahora, se conformaría con burlarse de ella, después de todo, ¿Qué le gustaba más a una gatita? Además vería esas pequeñas garras desvainadas.

Mirando a sus patas, o mejor dicho, palmas, se dio cuenta de que esas manchas negras todavía manchaban su piel blanca. – Si quiere terminar de limpiar estas… – Hizo una pausa, sonriendo maliciosamente –. Yo podría sugerir otra forma más interesante…

– ¡No importa! – Soltó las manos de su agarre y se giro. Entonces abrió la boca y se dio la vuelta. Agarrando sus brazos, ella jalo sus dos cuerpos alrededor de noventa grados.

– ¿Qué diablos…? – farfullo él, apenas recuperando el equilibrio –. ¿Qué está haciendo?

Ella inclino la cabeza, agachándose delante de él, como si… el pensamiento atravesó su cerebro, como si se escondiera de alguien. Miro a su alrededor, viendo de reojo a una mujer de cabello rubio saliendo de la puerta del ascensor antes de que la dama de rojo se diera la vuelta para mirarla.

– ¡Basta! – siseo en una feroz voz baja –. Ella va a verme. – Movió sus manos hasta sus hombros y lo alineo como un escudo.

– ¿Esta esa mujer persiguiéndote? – La preocupación se movió a través de él –. ¿Estás en algún tipo de problemas?

– No, nada de eso. O… – Su mirada pasó por delante de él –. Oh, ratas, ella está mirando hacia este lado.

Hubo pánico en su voz, cuando ella se agacho de nuevo, atrajo una oleada de protección desde su profundo interior. La sensación de la punta de sus dedos rozando su pecho mientras ella bajaba sus manos saco el animal en el. Los dos sentimientos chocaron con un impulso irresistible. El la agarro por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Su boca se cerró sobre la de ella, mientras se movía de posición para mantenerla oculta del intruso.


	5. Chapter 5

En primera, ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE. Es una adaptación de el libro de Amber Carew, yo solo lo adapto!.

Sasuke, Sakura y ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Perdon por la tardanza e tenido muchas cosas que hacer, espero y poder continuarla pronto!

* * *

Ella farfullo y frenéticamente trato de apartarse, hasta que el murmuro contra su beso. – Ella no pensaría que estarías aquí besando a un hombre extraño, ¿o lo haría?

Luego fijo sus labios firmemente sobre los de ella otra vez y se elevo hacia el cielo.

Sakura dejo de luchar cuando la verdad de sus palabras dio en el blanco. Ella sintió que sus manos se deslizaban sobre sus brazos en una caricia lenta. Sus manos se deslizaron a su cara, los dedos se enredaron en su cabello, acunándola suavemente. El calor fuerte y musculoso de su cuerpo contra el de ella la molestaba en algún nivel profundo. Su caja torácica expandida contra su pecho con cada respiración que el tomaba, y el ritmo de tira y afloja aumentando de manera constante, como lo hacia el firme latido de su corazón.

_Condenado hombre. Le estaba haciendo un favor, ¿pero tenía que disfrutarlo tanto?_

Ella se esforzó por permanecer inmune. Alto, moreno y guapo no era su estilo, pero algo acerca de este hombre amenazaba con anular sus barreras bien construidas. Su boca se movió persuasivamente sobre la suya y sintió las paredes rígidas desmoronarse. Mientras su lengua separaba sus labios, ella se mantuvo firme, por alrededor de un segundo, y luego abrió los labios.

El sabía a menta, masculino. Quería acurrucarse en el calor de su cuerpo e inhalar su aroma amaderado mas profundamente. Bueno, si él podía disfrutarlo, ¿Por qué no podía ella? Después de todo, ambos sabían que se trataba de un acto. Siempre y cuando se acordaran de eso, todo estaría bien.

La punta de su lengua jugueteo con la suya y ella acaricio la longitud de la suya. Un leve gemido escapo de su boca hacia la de ella y el coloco los brazos a su alrededor, arrastrándola contra sí.

Había una razón por la que estaba haciendo esto, ella simplemente no podía recordar cual era. Imágenes de su madre, una vieja camioneta, un extraño magnifico, revoloteaban por su mente como una película tartamudeando a través de un viejo proyector de película, confusa y errática. Su corazón, confinado en un espacio demasiado pequeño, golpeo contra las paredes de su pecho. Sus pulmones, incapaces de atraer suficiente aire, se negaban a proporcionarle oxigeno a su cerebro. Se sentía mareada. Tuvo que aferrarse a algo o habría caído, largo y duro, por lo que se colgó de la única cosa a mano. Los anchos hombros del tipo buenote.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor suyo y se presiono firmemente contra él, sintiendo sus pechos aplastarse contra su pecho. Sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda hasta la curva de sus nalgas. Sintió una dureza contra su estomago, informándole que estaba muy excitado.

Sexualmente excitado.

Jadeo y dio un paso atrás. ¿Cómo había dejado que las cosas fueran tan lejos?

El sonrió tímidamente y ella sintió que su inflado enojo se disipaba.

– Se ha ido. – El apuesto extraño hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta y Sakura miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que su madre había desaparecido de hecho. Se había olvidado por completo de ella.

– Oh… Bueno… Gracias. – Se aliso los lados de su chaqueta, enderezando las arrugas –. Yo… Supongo que será mejor que me vaya ahora. – ¿Qué debía pensar ella?

– ¿Qué? ¿Y me dejaras varado? – La media sonrisa de el envió a palpitar su corazón.

– Te lo dije. No puedo arreglar la camioneta. Vas a tener que llamar a un garaje.

– Entonces estaré varado esperando aquí por una hora o más hasta que aparezcan.

Sus cejas se alzaron. – ¿Estas sugiriendo que espere contigo?

– Bueno, me debes mucho, ¿no?

¿Ella le debía? Abrió la boca para escupir una réplica, pero el continuo:

– Después de todo, te salve de tu perseguidora.

Ella cerró la boca. El tenía razón. La había salvado de tener que enfrentar a su madre y eso merecía al menos el almuerzo. Además, le había dado el beso más devastador que jamás hubiera experimentado. No quería ni pensar en cómo debía de pagar por eso.

El desconocido que la había besado tan a fondo se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar algo de su camioneta y Sakura vio dos manos impresas de color gris oscuro en la parte posterior de su blanca camisa, de algodón áspero.

La impresión de sus manos.

– Oh, no, yo… – La culpa se retorcía a través de ella.

El la miro y sus oscuros ojos negros enviaron a sus entrañas a batirse ante la pasión recordada.

_Negros. _A pesar de su pelo oscuro, esa era la única manera de describirlo. Ojos negros.

Arrastro una mochila de lona oscura de la camionera y se volvió para mirarla. – ¿Qué es esto?

– Parece que he manchado tu camisa. Tienes que dejarme pagar por ello.

Ella bajo la mirada hacia sus manos y el siguió su cambio de enfoque, luego se echo a reír. – ¿Qué pasa con mis vaqueros? No pareces demasiado preocupada por eso.

La culpa se acurruco más profundamente. A juzgar por sus ropas muy gastadas y su destartalada y vieja camioneta, se dio cuenta de que probablemente el no podía permitirse el gasto de comprar ropa nueva.

– Lo siento. Realmente no debería haber hecho eso. Voy a pagar por ellos, también.

Sus ojos brillaron. – Créeme, realmente no me importa.

Recordó la mirada de ardiente interés en sus ojos cuando ella había limpiado sus manos a la altura del muslo de su pantalón de mezclilla. También recordó la sensación de sus músculos largos, firmes y su deseo furioso de seguir acariciándolo.

– ¿Has comido ya? – pregunto él, y ella negó con la cabeza –. Mira, si me acompañas a comer, estaremos a mano. ¿De acuerdo?

Su sonrisa torcida y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos mientras él esperaba por su respuesta, enviaron a su corazón hacia un aleteo nervioso. Se acordó de sus brazos alrededor de ella y la calidez de esos labios ondulándose sobre los suyos.

Quizás alto, moreno y guapo podría ser su estilo. Al menos este no era rico.

Y, a juzgar por su acto de _Sir Galahad_ escondiéndola de su madre, probablemente honesto hasta la exageración. Definitivamente negro. Ella asintió y le sonrió. – Esta bien. Siempre y cuando me dejes pagar.

Ella no solía aceptar invitaciones de un extraño, pero después de ese beso, y su respuesta inusual, no pensaba en él como un extraño. Además, ella no le gustaba estar en deuda con nadie. Le compraría el almuerzo para darle las gracias por ser su escudo humano y encontraría una manera de pagarle por sus ropas arruinadas. Entonces estaría concluido y se olvidaría de él. Olvidaría sus anchos hombros, su sonrisa torcida, la sensación de sus brazos alrededor de ella aplastándola contra su pecho firme, la ondulación temblorosa de deseo que le hizo sentir la sangre como combustible para aviones a punto de incendiarse.

Dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso mientras se daba cuenta de que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar.

_¿Olvidarse de el? _Debía de estar loca. Nunca se olvidaría de ese momento negro que había pasado en sus brazos. Bueno, ella metería esta tarde lejos en su caja de recuerdos imaginarios para ser recuperado en el momento soñoliento antes de dormir, para ser llevado hacia sus sueños pero no lo volvería a ver. No importaba cuan negro era el hombre, o su contacto, ya él había demostrado ser como todos los demás. El había vito con incredulidad total como había trabajado en su camioneta, claramente sorprendido, de que una mujer pudiera saber algo de mecánica. Irritada aun más, puesto que el mismo había sido inepto. No, ella no necesitaba la molestia.

Sakura corrió a su coche y saco su bolso del asiento del acompañante, luego se dirigió con él hacia la salida.

– Vamos a tomar las escaleras – desafío ella –. Me gusta hacer ejercicio siempre que puedo para mantenerme en forma.

Su mirada se deslizo por la longitud de su cuerpo, desde los hombros hasta la cadera, acariciando lentamente la longitud de sus piernas. Se sintió como si la noche brillara a través de su piel en línea con el enfoque de sus ojos.

– Debes de encontrar un montón de oportunidades.

Ansiosa por escapar a su franco escrutinio masculino, ella abrió la puerta y le dijo por encima de su hombro.

– Juzga eso cuando lleguemos a la cima.

Un gran _P5 _rojo, escrito en la pared, les dio la bienvenida a la puerta y Sakura podía ver la expresión de su rostro que él no había previsto subir cinco pisos.

– Puedes seguir adelante y tomar el ascensor, si quieres. – Ella sonrió con dulzura –. Yo te esperare arriba.

– Yo no lo creo. ¿Qué tal una carrera? Entonces veremos que tan presumida eres.

Con esas palabras paso por su lado y dio varios pasos delante antes de que ella pusiera sus pies en movimiento. El _clac _de sus tacones resonó en la escalera y ella sabía que apenas lograría subirlas en estos zapatos y mucho menos vencer a este loco y hermoso hombre. De repente, su dedo se golpeo en un escalón y ella se tambaleo hacia delante. Lanzo un grito de espanto. Su mano salió disparada frente a ella a tiempo de evitar que su cara conectara con el escalón. Su rodilla no tuvo tanta suerte.

Sakura sintió fuertes brazos poniéndola de pie y su compañero de cálidos ojos negros la miro.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto, preocupación enlazando sus palabras.

– Si, yo…

El la miro fijamente y por alguna razón no pudo terminar la oración. O recuperar el aliento. Las palabras, cualquier palabra se le escapaba. No podía recordar cómo hablar. Todo lo que podía pensar era en la forma en que sus labios se habían sentido sobre los de ella, la dura pared de su pecho apretado contra el suyo. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que debía moverse. Sacando la punta de la lengua para humedecerse los labios, se dio cuenta de que su expresión de preocupación se había convertido en algo más, algo más potente. Sus ojos negros pasando por carbones negros, su cara se acerco un poco más. Se sentía atrapada por sus propios anhelos, incapaz de moverse, queriendo solo sentir sus labios fundiéndose con los suyos.

* * *

Sé que en algunas partes dije mucho negro, negro, negro, es con respecto a los ojos de Sasuke, en el libro original sonaba un poco mejor ya que eran de un color no muy conocido y lo tuve que adaptar simplemente a negro, lo siento si no suena lo bastante coherente:(


End file.
